


The Best Kind of Dates Are the Ones Where You Get to Shoot Stuff

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Williams and Shane Shepard decide to have some fun at the Armax Arsenal Arena for one of their dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Dates Are the Ones Where You Get to Shoot Stuff

“Maybe you should let the sniper, snipe, at some point, Commander,” the words of her XO rang loudly in the CO’s ears through the helmet comm system. A smirk formed on Shane’s face as she turned to look over at the other wielding a sniper rifle that just about rivaled its owner in length. 

“Let you have all the fun? Nah.” Shane had never really liked losing even in a friendly game of test in a controlled setting such at the arsenal arena.

The smile faded before Commander Shepard seemed to blip entirely out of existence with just a burst of biotic energy to show where she had been and what direction she had gone. A crunching sound was heard off to Ashley’s right and she turned in time to see a pixelated Cerberus trooper crumple to the floor, helmet smashed in by a strong punch. 

Before the biotic could entirely turn around to gloat she heard a shout and instinctively ducked. As she did, she could see one leg of the bipod attached to the Black Widow rifle her XO wielded like a club at that moment. When she glanced over from the slight hunched position she watched as the dragoon that had been sneaking up behind her fell off the parapet, his helmet as crumpled as the trooper’s Shane had dispatched.

The match in the arena ended, the VI announcer proclaiming the pair as the winners.

“I recall you saying something about how you’d like my head to stay on my shoulders,” Shane remarked, chuckling lightly as she yanked the other closer by the cuirass of her armor and lightly thunked her helmet against Ash’s. 

“Sometimes it wouldn’t seem like such a loss, Skipper,” the younger retorted, both brows raising. 

A snicker escaped Shane despite herself. She removed her helmet, shaking out her hair as she did so. Ash soon followed suit. The Commander dropped a more proper physical kiss to the shorter woman’s lips, still chuckling slightly as she did so. 

“Then I couldn’t do that, though,” Shane pointed out, head tilting slightly, signature crooked grin still on her face. 

Ash returned the kiss after leaning up slightly on toes. “I’m sure I’d learn to manage without eventually.” She turned to walk out of the arena without another word, leaving Shane to laugh a few moments more before following the other out.


End file.
